Elizabeth Blue
Elizabeth "Eliza" Kate Blue, better known as '''Eliza Blue '''or '''Ellie Blue, '''is a member of the UNSC Marine Corps who served in the Post-War era of 2565+. She served as part of Ultra Squad, eventually becoming it's leader in 2569, and during many Post-War Conflicts and negotiations. This included the Venezia Uprising and Yanme'e Negotiations. Biography Early Life Elizabeth Blue was born on July 8th, 2544, at 11:08 A.M, on the human colony-world of Concord, to Malyssa Cimmons Blue and Peter John Blue, two working civilians and natives to Lethbridge. Her middle name, Kate, was in honor of her late maternal aunt Kaitlyn "Katie" Mova, who was killed during a vacation to Alluvion in 2543 by Covenant. When she was young, she was diagnosed with Asthma and carried an inhaler. When she turned 3 in 2547, she saw footage of a covenant attack on Skopje on the news while her parents were distracted with controlling her younger brother, Jack. She believed that the Covenant were trying to be friends, and asked if she could meet a T'vaoan. Her parents told her to never meet one, or any alien at all, and to fear them. Battle of Concord During the Covenant's attack on Concord, her school came under attack. The school initiated a lockdown drill, but Eliza had become separated from her class. Hiding under a table in the cafeteria, the sounds of gunfire emerged from outside. Eventually, a team of SPARTAN-IIs stormed the building and rescued most of the classes. Stuck between the exit of the building due to a Sangheili Zealot, she screamed for it to "go away", bringing it's attention. A SPARTAN, Riz-028, then distracted it and rescued her. Another spartan, Vannak-134, finished it off. She hugged Riz and returned to her class, being evacuated on a Pelican. On July 9th, the battle was ultimately won by the UNSC. Inspired by the SPARTANs, Eliza wished to join the UNSC when she was old enough. The Academy During 2560, Elizabeth enlisted in the Falaknuma Academy of Military Defense (FAMD), at age 16, to train as a marine. During her first year, she was placed in Ayutthaya Squad, with 5 other members. She learned military tactics, historic battles, and details on the Human-Covenant war, along with basic exercises. In 2561, she and the rest of Ayutthaya Squad began to train against other squads with paintball markers. Notably, Anaconda Squad had a bitter rivalry with the squad, somuchso that Ayutthaya's leader, Coby Psion, ordered Eliza and Maxwell Wilson to injure members of Anaconda. When refusing to do so, Psion framed them and upon both confessing that he had told them to injure the leader, Coby was expelled. In 2563, she took command of Ayutthaya and lead bravely in exercises. She lead them in an all-out war simulation against 9 other squads, and ended up completing all objectives. At age 20, in 2564, she graduated from the academy and was promoted to Private First Class, as part of Fireteam Rainbow, along with PFC Jeff Bloom, LCPL Johnathan Mintrol, and Corporal August Weatherly. The Venezia Uprising (Operation: Rialto) In the mid-2560s, many insurrectionist worlds, including Venezia, began to rebel against the UNSC as they had before the war. With a full-fledged terrorist attack on a UNSC Cargo Ship, it soon became seen as a major conflict. Deploying ships for security around the planet, an elite group of ambassadors were sent to negotiate with the governor of the city New Tyne, Danny D'carlo. The 8-day negotiations resulted in a 10-year agreement to ceasefire and help improve eachother. This split the general population of Venezia into two: the "loyalists" who wished to abide by UEG law, and the "revolutionists" who seek to become independent. The Venezian Power Front (VPF), an extreme detachment of the United Rebel Front, began leading attacks on New Tyne. First, the trades tower, the tallest building in the city, was attacked and leveled. Soon, boats began being attacked. On January 2nd, 2566, however, Danny D'carlo was killed during the elections. This lead to a power gap, and soon, all-out war. The UNSC detached several forces, including Frigates, to help unite the colony. Ultra Squad, consisting of Fireteam Rainbow, Major, and Star, was deployed to New Tyne to aide civilians. Upon arriving on the surface, Elizabeth noted that it was as if it was a ghost town. Despite this, sounds of gunfire and an "eerie presence" could be sensed there. Eventually, they received an alert to report to a house by the New Tyne Police Department. When they arrived, a boarded-up house with landmines infront of it was surrounded by police vehicles. It was said a man had threatened to shoot 4 hostages, and that it was defended with bombs on the perimeter. Elizabeth and Jeff soon stood on the roof, while Johnathan and August began slowly walking towards the door. A bomb squad was called in by the NTPD to deactivate the mines. Upon hearing gunshots from the inside, the Fireteam raided the house and found the man had committed suicide, after killing all 4 of them. The Venezian Uprisings eventually ended in 2570. A year before, with the death of August, Eliza was promoted to Corporal and head of Fireteam Rainbow.